


Unlikely

by dancibayo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, M/M, RoyEd Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Roy having a thing for Edward is less unlikely than Ed thinks.





	Unlikely

Edward Elric was _not_ moping.

Sure, he may be a bit upset. Pining for someone who would never love you back would make any normal person sad. Not only was it unlikely that the Bastard would even look at him, (note, he is a man) it was impossible. After returning from Resembool about six months ago when Al had finally finished healing and decided he was going to Xing, Ed decided to go back to Central because… reasons. He was still technically a part of the military, and since that bastard Hohenheim traded himself for Al's body before he could stop him he also had his Alchemy. 

Now he was sitting at a desk looking at disgusting paperwork. When he had returned to Central he was promoted to colonel so instead of working for the now Brigadier General Bastard he was in charge of his own men. On one hand it was nice and by one hand he means the pay increase. Everything else was awful especially the paperwork. He hardly had the time to do any actual research for the project he was supposed to be helping Al with (combining alchemy with alkahestry and modern medicine to create the most badass doctor ever to exist (that would be his brother, Al) much less day dream about kissing that stupidly handsome Bastard but here he is. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Lieutenant Aster opened the door and poked their head in. 

"Sir, Brigadier General Mustang is here and requests that you see him right away." They told him, the smirk on their face and the mischievous glint in their green eyes told him that they weren't going to help him make an excuse to not see that stupid handsome Bastard. Narrowing his golden eyes, Ed decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

"Show him in Lieutenant." Aster, that jerk, smiled even more and led the Bastard™ into his office. Roy was as disgustingly good looking as he always was, and was smiling his stupid smile. 

"Fullmetal. Seems you're doing well." The Bastard said with his smug Bastard™ voice as he dropped himself on the leather sofa, (which was technically the Bastard's old sofa. In fact Edwards's office used to be Mustang's but he moved to a bigger one while Edward was in Resembool taking care of Al after his promotion and for whatever reason the Bastard's office was unoccupied and still had the old leather couch) crossing his leg over his knee with his arms thrown along the back.

"What do you want, Bastard?" Ed asked trying very hard to not make it seem like he actually wanted to talk to the Brigadier General. He sat down his pen and fixed the Bastard with an unimpressed look (he hoped).

"You. I mean, dinner. With you." Roy said, uncharacteristically fumbling his words. Edward just stared at the Bastard until his brain came back online. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Edward asked just to be sure. Roy smiled.

"Indeed I am Fullmetal. Unless you're not interested?" The Bastard™ grinned. Having confirmation that it was a date, Ed could feel the heat on his face as he blushed. Apparently it wasn't that unlikely that the Flame Alchemist would be interested, but he shouldn't get his hopes up. Time would only tell where it would lead.


End file.
